Plushtrap
For info on the FNaF World character of the same name, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). :Or, you were looking for Plushtrap's "replacement" from the Halloween Update, Nightmare Balloon Boy? Plushtrap= is a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the plush version of Springtrap and the only antagonist who appears in his own minigame, "Fun with Plushtrap", and does not make appearances elsewhere (other than the after-night minigames). Although he still appears in the Halloween update, he is occasionally replaced with Nightmare Balloon Boy for the "Fun with Balloon Boy" minigame. Appearance Plushtrap is a smaller, plush version of Springtrap. He is similar in design to his animatronic counterpart, albeit much more cartoonish and less damaged. He also seems to be less menacing in appearance than the nine other nightmare animatronics. Plushtrap is colored brown-green with a brownish shade on his belly and pair of three-jointed ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from most of the other nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and four toes (three for Nightmare Chica), making his design more similar to the original animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. He appears to be in decent condition compared to the other nightmare animatronics, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body. Locations Plushtrap only appears in the Hallway. Other than in his minigame, Plushtrap makes no appearance in the main game. Behavior Plushtrap has a different AI mechanic than any others in the game, as he is only seen in the mini-game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room. To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night. If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the minigame and/or Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Plushtrap and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Minigame Plushtrap also makes an appearance in the Night 3 Minigame. In this minigame, a girl can be seen holding a doll resembling Plushtrap (which her dad refers to as a "Finger Trap"). Upon approaching the girl, she will say: "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." Trivia *Plushtrap has a nickname, "finger trap", which was given by the father of the girl holding a doll resembling Plushtrap in the parking lot, in the Night 3 minigame. *Plushtrap seems to have a much smaller role than most characters in the game. This also applies to Nightmare Balloon Boy. **In fact, he does not seem to have any role whatsoever in the story, and presumably only exists as a character for his minigame. ***As a result, it is unknown exactly what he is or why he attacks the player, nor is it explained where his minigame actually takes place. *Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added. **In the teaser image of Plushtrap on scottgames.com, "Cyh", "gvh" and "gpe" are found in the source code. If decrypted and combined together as a single word, the word "Plushtrap" is revealed. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name. *Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap has only four fingers, while Springtrap has five. **This is most likely because Springtrap was a suit designed to be worn by a five-fingered human, whereas Plushtrap is only a plush toy. *Plushtrap's death scream is a higher pitched version of the normal death scream. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted). **Plushtrap is the only non-phantom animatronic (and technically the only animatronic, as the Phantoms are hallucinations) in the entire series who has a jumpscare but does not kill the player. *Plushtrap is the second shortest animatronic in the entire series, after Nightmare Freddy's Freddles. *Plushtrap's lower endoskeleton jaw doesn't move in his jumpscare. *Plushtrap seems to have a noticeably different design in his teaser. *The scream that Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's Cupcake make is actually a 1.5 sped up version of the normal scream. *Plushtrap seems to have a green tint at the roots of his teeth. It is unknown what this means. **It's possible that this is due to the lighting effect, although it may be a sign of deterioration. **The same goes to Nightmare Chica. *Plushtrap seems to have a completely different endoskeleton than any animatronic in any game. It looks more like an actual head, not a robot, like the others. *Before the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it was commonly believed that Plushtrap was among the items auctioned after the fire of Fazbear's Fright. Errors *When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot. *In the first frame of Plushtrap sitting down in front of his chair, his lower jaw clips into his upper torso. |-| Gallery= Gameplay PlushtrapGameStart.gif|The Plushtrap minigame starts in darkness, with Plushtrap sitting in the chair. Plush trap standing.jpg|The still image of Plushtrap standing in the middle of the corridor before sitting down. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap quickly getting up on the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeks1.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the far left doorway. PlushtrapPeeks2.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the far right doorway. PlushtrapPeeks3.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the near left doorway, which is particularly difficult to see. PlushtrapPeeks4.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the near right doorway. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|The screen that appears when the player wins the minigame. Miscellaneous Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The teaser image for Plushtrap, and the last teaser Scott posted before releasing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap in the Extra Menu. FunWithPlushtrap.png|The text displayed upon starting the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. Child with Springtrap doll.png|The girl with Plushtrap from the afternight minigame. thankyou.jpg|Plushtrap, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened Teaser7.jpg|A brightened version of Plushtrap's teaser. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Plushtrap emits when attacking the player (Nightmare Chica's cupcake makes this sound, though only on the Extra menu). Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males